Ben Hur Lampman
| birth_place = Barron, Wisconsin, U.S. | death_date = March | death_place = | occupation = journalist, essayist, poet | nationality = American | period = | genre = | subject = }} Ben Hur Lampman (August 12,Passport Applications, January 2, 1906-March 31, 1925; (National Archives Microfilm Publication M1490, 2740 rolls http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Ben_hur_lampman_passport_application_1922.jpg); General Records of the Department of State, Record Group 59; National Archives, Washington, D.C. 1886 - March 2, 1954) was an American poet, newspaper editor, essayist, and short story writer. He was a longtime editor at The Oregonian in Portland, Oregon, and also served as state Poet Laureate. Life Lampman was born in Barron, Wisconsin and raised in the small town of Neche, North Dakota, where his father, H.H. Lampman, was editor of the local newspaper.North Dakota Newspapers for Mountrail-Pierce Counties As a boy, he worked in his father's print shop. He left home at age 15 and worked in the wheat country of Canada. He returned to North Dakota. At the age of 19,1930; Census Place: Portland, Multnomah, Oregon; Roll: 1952; Page: 2B; Enumeration District: 345; Image: 534.0 he married Lena Sheldon (his same age), a New York City resident who had moved to the Dakotas to become a school teacher.imprints101-170 During his time in North Dakota, he was editor of the Nelson County Arena newspaper located in Michigan, North Dakota. As of the 1930 U.S. Census, he and his wife had a son and 2 daughters: Hubert Lampman, Caroline S. Lampman, and Hope H. Lampman. Career Lampman's earliest job as a writer was with the local newspaper of Gold Hill, Oregon. In 1916, he moved to Portland to become a reporter for The Oregonian. In 1920 he published an account of the 1919 Centralia Massacre. In 1921 he was appointed an editor of the editorial page. He also wrote nature essays in The Oregonian. His stories and essays also appeared in national magazines such as the Saturday Evening Post. Some of his essays about life in Portland were collected in his 1942 book At the End of the Car Line. Some of his papers and manuscripts are now in the collection of the library of the University of Oregon. Others reside at Lewis and Clark College and the Oregon Historical Society. The Lewis and Clark Collection also contains, on loan, from the family of Ben's long-time friend, Elizabeth Salway Ryan, Ben's typewriter, his trademark glasses, a complete set of proofs of all 14 of his books and many more items. Lampman also wrote a column in the Oregonian entitled "Where to Bury A Dog" which is frequently cited in pet memorials. It was included in How Could I Be Forgetting, a 1926 compilation of the author's essays and poems.US Catalog of Copyright Entries (Renewals) Books from 1926 (titles starting with H, I & J) from ibiblio He is buried in Lincoln Memorial Park in Portland. Recognition In 1943 he won an O. Henry Award for his short story "Blinker Was a Good Dog"O. Henry Award Winners 1919-2000 from the Random House website which originally appeared in the Atlantic Monthly. Lampman served as Oregon Poet Laureate from 1951 until his death.Oregon State Poet Laureate from the Library of Congress website In the 1980s, Elizabeth Salway Ryan wrote a biography, The Magic of Ben Hur Lampmap. The typescript was published in a limited edition by her grandson Mark Anders Kronquist and daughter Sally Ryan Tomlinson. Copies of the first edition typescript are in the collections of the University of Oregon, the Lake Oswego Public Library, the Library of Congress. and the Oregon Historical Society. In 2011, as a part of the celebration, Lewis and Clark College printed several hundred copies of the typescript. Publications Non-fiction *''The Tramp Printer: Sometime journey-man of the little home-town papers in days that come no more''. Portland, OR: Metropolitan Press, 1934, 1944. *''At the End of the Car Line''. Portland, OR: Binfords & Mort, 1942. *''The Coming of the Pond Fishes: An account of the introduction of certain spiny-rayed fishes, and other exotic species, into the waters of the lower Columbia river region and the Pacific Coast states''. Portland, OR: Binfords & Mort, 1946. *''The Wild Swan, and other sketches''. New York: T.Y. Crowell, 1947. *''A Leaf from French Eddy: A collection of essays on fish, anglers & fishermen''. Portland, OR: Touchstone Press, 1965; San Francisco, New York, & London: Harper & Row, 1979. *''Where Would You Go? Exploring the seasons with Ben Hur Lampman''. Boise, ID: R.O. Beatty, 1975. Collected Editions *''How Could I Be Forgetting? Being a compilation of some of his editorial writings and poems, heretofore published principally in the Morning Oregonian''. Portland, OR: Binfords & Mort, 1926; Portland, OR: Metropolitan Press; Portland, OR: Binfords & Morth, 1944, 1956. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ben Hur Lampman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 1, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Where to Bury a Dog" *Ben Hur Lampman at Oregon Poetic Voices (5 poems) ;Books *Ben Hur Lampman at Amazon.com ;About *Ben Hur Lampman (1886-1954) at the Oregon Encyclopedia Category:American columnists Category:American essayists Category:1886 births Category:1954 deaths Category:People from Barron County, Wisconsin Category:Writers from Portland, Oregon Category:Poets Laureate of Oregon Category:The Oregonian people Category:20th-century poets Category:American journalists Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets